Guilin Peaks
Guilin Peaks is the third map in the Soul of the Machine storyline by Greedyselfish. It takes place in a mountain range outside of Guilin, China, which contains very large stone structures. Like all the other maps in the story, it is based around Call of Duty: Online's Cyborg Rising mode. The map continues the story of the previous maps while also bringing together the characters from both Cyborg Reliance and S.O.D. 2036. They must work together to survive the hordes of cyborgs while also helping to build a device for Dr. Van Lucker. This map makes an appearance in ''Call of Duty: Undead Warfare'''' as a special bonus map. Summary A new feature that is included is the ability to switch between two separate parties of characters. In order for this to be done, all four players must head to a small area of the map to four chamber pods and enter at once. The characters will then switch to the other characters, retaining the same weapons, perks, and equipment. Story '''NOTE: Much of the events in this story is non-canon/fanon and are not fully connected to the original plot.' After fighting off the cyborgs inside of CODOL's Underground Laboratory, the four mercenaries (Lv Bu, Trigger, Sergeant, and Cowboy) attempt to escape using a UFO they found in the lab. Unfortunately, Dr. Van Lucker hijacked the ship and forced them to surrender the power core. The ship ends up crashing into a plane piloted by four CODOL scientists (Skylar, Dave, Zack, and Robert) from the Scientific Observations Department. With the crash, both groups are somehow telported to the outskirts of Guilin, China. Click here for the opening cutscene. Layout TBA. Features * A new mechanic where players can switch between the two groups of characters. * New weapons with a Chinese theme (made, manufactured, and created in China.) * Two new wonder weapons: The ShockBow and the Fireworks Launcher. * A major easter egg and a few minor easter eggs. * A repairable helicopter can be taken up to the top of one of the moutains to access the Pack-A-Punch machine. * A new melee weapon known as the "Mini-Dao". Weapons Starting Weapons * Samurai Edge A1 * Karambit Knife * M67 Grenade Wall Weapons * Marlin 1894 * MX Garand * FA1911 * CSG-12 * HG 40 * Chang Feng * Semtex * Mini-Dao * Claymore Box Weapons Assualt Rifle * M4A1 Tech * MK17-CQC * Type 95 * SPBC * QBZ-03 * Chinese Type 56 * M16A4 * ACR * Fate SMGs * Vector * UMP45 * P90 * Mini-Uzi (Single or Dual Wield) * ASM1 Speakeasy LMGs * M4LMG * RPD * M240 Sniper Rifles * Intervention * Barret 50 Cal. * Type 85 Evolution * AMR-2 * Storm PSR Shotguns * SPAS-12 * M1014 * Model 1887 * Striker * Freedom Handguns * Desert Eagle * Raging Bull * Five-Seven (Single or Dual Wield) * Unknown Chinese Pistol* Machine Pistols * PP2000 * G18 Launchers * RPG-7 * China Lake Specials * Hunter Killer Drones * Flamethrower Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Soul Hacker * ShockBow * Fireworks Launcher* * Fire Trap * Ice Trap * Shrink Trap *Obtainable through easter egg. Perks & Utilities * Quick Revive * Speed Cola * Double Tap Root Beer * Stamin-Up * Fast Melee Dew * Mule Kick* * Juggernog * Pack-A-Punch *Obtainable through easter egg. Quotes TBA. Radios Guilin Peaks/Radios Easter Eggs Major: * Teamwork! Minor: * Ancient Chinese Secret * Year Of The Cyborg * So A Mule Got Stuck On Top Of A Mountain... Achievements * Secret No More (Secret/ ) - Unlock the secret weapon. * Supa Hot Fya Workz ( ) - Let the Fire Works Fly! * ...And I Blew It Up!!! ( ) - Get the Mule Kick. * Divided Once More (Secret/ ) - Complete the next phase of the master plan. Trivia * This map was heavily based on the ''Battlefield 4 ''multiplayer map of the same name. * This is the first map where players can switch between two parties of characters, though you can't play as all eight at a time. Only four still. * So far, this is the only map in the storyline not to contain barriers. * Along with continuing the main story, the events of the major easter egg also sheds light on one of the character's past. * There was originally gonna be a minor easter egg involving the ShockBow but it was made into a Box Weapon as their were already too many "shoot stuff to get free stuff" type easter eggs. Category:Greedyselfish Category:Soul of the Machine Category:Non-Canon Maps